Overdue Wedding
by Crystal-Turtle
Summary: All Marie wants to do is settle down and get married, but she's having so much trouble finding a husband! One-shot.


**A/N: Hola amigos, I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in a while . . . :/ I've been suffering from a bad writer's block, but I finally finished this one! The plot bunnies kept bugging me about ideas for different fics too, so I kept putting this one off, but now it's done… so please R&R!**

**Overdue Wedding**

Marie Mjolnir sighed as she set down her cup (or beaker) of coffee. It was another one of those mornings; go to bed depressed, wake up depressed. Her head was full of crazy thoughts last night before she finally gave in to sleep.

_I'm never going to find a husband… I'm going to be stuck here in Death City forever… I'm still going to be living with freakin' Stein…_

Oh, Stein. Marie sighed again. She once loved him so passionately, but it didn't last. And of course, he was her first love, so "the first cut is the deepest" saying applied. Naturally, that breakup was the one she remembered the most; the one that hurt her the most. But, now that was all in the past. Marie and Stein had no hard feelings, and were once again living with each other with a steady, platonic relationship. (Much to Marie's disappointment.)

"Hi Marie," Stein greeted her in a monotone voice.

Marie snapped out of her little trip down memory lane and jumped hearing the subject of her thoughts' voice, spilling some of her coffee on her lap.

"Dammit," Marie cursed as the liquid seeped into the fabric of her yellow and black zig-zag skirt. "This was my favorite skirt too," she said in a defeated voice.

"That's a bummer," Stein observed the dark brown splotch on the yellow part of Marie's skirt. "Coffee won't come out easily either."

Marie stood up, even more depressed than before. "I guess I better go change then," she said sadly, shuffling back to her room.

"You go do that." Stein replied. He was a bit perplexed. He had never seen her wear anything but long skirts. Even when they were young, he recalled, she wore a long skirt. What on earth was she going to wear now? Perhaps another long skirt?

"DAMMIT!" Marie yelled loudly.

Stein walked over to her room to see Marie in front of her closet, holding some ripped black material, angry tears running down her face.

"What did you do now…" Stein said in a scolding tone.

Marie sniffed. "I…I was so angry I spilled coffee on my other skirt, that when I tried to take out this one, I RIPPED IT!" Marie burst out into frustrated tears. Stein patted her back, cautious so he would not receive a Marie punch. Those hurt like HELL.

"Surely you have something else to wear, right?" Stein suggested.

Marie looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess I do…"

"Well, when we get home, I'll stitch up your other skirt for you, okay?" Stein smiled as appreciation seemed to radiate from Marie.

"Oh, thanks Stein! That's really considerate of you," she beamed, visibly cheering up. Stein wiped her tears away, then stood up to walk out.

"Hurry and get changed. School starts in about thirty minutes."

Marie was a little less depressed thanks to Stein. _That was weird of him to be so nice like that,_ Marie thought. She dug around her closet until she found what she was looking for. She quickly got changed, put on her boots and ran out the door.

**xXxXxXx**

Stein was waiting for Marie outside. Finally, in the window, he caught a glimpse of her blonde head. When she stepped out the door, Stein gulped. Hard. _What the hell, Marie? _He thought as he observed his partner. Marie was wearing her usual low cut black shirt, but instead of her usual long yellow and black skirt, she was wearing a short, pleated, white miniskirt. It wasn't as short as Maka's, but still short for a teacher, and _very_ short for a woman like Marie.

"Let's go, Stein!" Marie said, dragging him by the arm.

The whole walk to school, Stein couldn't help but stare. I mean, seriously, who knew Marie had legs like _THAT? _

When they finally did arrive at the DWMA, he walked Marie to her classroom. As she stepped in the room, Stein could see a few of the male students practically drooling over her. _I'll make sure to have them dissect something extra torturous today,_ Stein reminded himself with a sadistic smirk.

**xXxXxXx**

Marie sat down at her desk to start grading some papers. She looked up for a second to check on the class when she caught the eyes of at least eight boys. Instantly, they all looked away, embarrassed, except a few in the back. They started whispering.

"Hey, Hiro," one boy said, "I dare you to tell Marie in front of the whole class you think she's sexy!"

Hiro stuttered. "I…uh…"

"Yeah, c'mon Hiro!" another boy said.

Hiro sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

Marie looked up again to see one of her students making his way up to her desk. He was the blonde meister that completed Excalibur's 1000 tasks…what was his name…Hiro was it?

"Um, Ms. Marie?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Yes, Hiro?"

His light green eyes darted everywhere but Marie's face. "Uh, I just wanted to tell you," he said audibly so the whole class could hear, "that you look really sexy today."

A vein popped on Marie's forehead as her face was tinted with a deep blush. "WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" she screamed as she punched him. Hiro went flying out the window of the classroom, landing outside with a loud "thud." The whole class erupted in laughter as their embarrassed teacher sat down again.

About ten minutes later, the eerie bell rang. Marie rested her head in her hands, sighing yet another deep sigh. It was only 9:00 and she was already tired!

Someone walked in the classroom just as Marie started to fall asleep. "Huh?" Marie's head snapped up. When she saw who it was, all she said was, "Oh. You."

Hiro's gaze fell to the floor as he frantically spoke. "I'm really sorry I said that, Ms. Marie! I only said it because my friends dared me to, and I didn't want to let them down, and…" Hiro was interrupted by Marie.

"It's okay, Hiro. I understand."

"I mean," Hiro continued, "I did sorta mean it, I think you look really hot in that skirt," Hiro chuckled pervertedly.

The vein popped on Marie's forehead again. "AUGH! YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Hiro flew out the broken window once again thanks to another Marie punch. His face was gonna be so swollen later…

Conveniently, Stein walked into Marie's classroom after Hiro was already out the window. If Hiro had still been in the room, Stein would've probably opened a can of whoop-ass on him **(A/N: Sorry, I know it's cliché, but I HAD to say that XD) **from what he'd heard about Hiro earlier.

Stein looked out the window to see Hiro lying on the ground, unconscious. "Let me guess, he tried to apologize, failed, and then you beat the living crap out of him with a Marie punch."

"Yep," Marie said with a cheery smile.

**xXxXxXx**

Marie sighed for about the forty sixth time that day. She really wasn't even planning on wearing the white skirt today, but rather on a day when she was off work. She got the skirt in the first place because it was short and sexy, and she hoped to use it to get guys' attention. Hopefully future boyfriends. Hopefully future _HUSBANDS_. Not her students! That was the only "attention" she had gotten all day. None of the adult males paid any attention to her. Not Stein, not Joe…hell, not even Spirit, the freaking manwhore of Death City! Not that she wanted attention from _HIM_. EW. Azusa looked down on her all day with this contemptuous look that said, "You look like a slut." All of Marie's hopes of finding a husband were diminished completely.

Depressed once again, she sat down on a park bench. Not far away she could see DWMA students making out. _They're so lucky, they have an interesting love life…_Marie inwardly sighed. _I'm never going to find a husband here…_

Marie's vision started to become blurry due to tears forming in her eyes. She stood up to go before anyone could see her cry when she bumped into someone. When she looked up, her teary golden eye met Stein's dull green ones. The dam then broke.

Marie wrapped her arms around Stein's torso and burst into almost hysteric sobs. Stein hugged her back with a nonchalant expression, rubbing her back, attempting to comfort her.

When her sobs were reduced to hics, Stein asked, "Where were you going, Marie?"

"I was going to see Shinigami-sama," Marie answered, her voice muffled by Stein's chest.

"Why?" Stein stared at Marie, waiting for a legitimate reason to visit the death god after sitting in a park alone, crying.

"I…" Marie sniffed, "I w-was going to ask him if I could be transferred to N-New Zealand," she weakly replied.

"Now Marie," Stein deadpanned, "tell me, why the hell would you want to be transferred to New Zealand?"

Marie burst into tears again. "B…be…because I c-couldn't find a husband h-here." Marie wiped at her eye. "N-nothing's worked, even my secret weapon!" Once again, tears started to fall.

"Your skirt was your secret weapon?" Stein chuckled.

"YES!" Marie screamed into the front of his shirt.

"Marie…don't go to Shinigami-sama."

Marie looked up, shocked. "Why the hell not? I might find happiness in New Zealand…" she said in a quiet voice.

"Not to kill your hopes or anything," Stein said warily, "but what makes you think you'll find a husband in New Zealand if you didn't find one here?"

Marie looked up into his face, hurt displayed clearly in her features. "Stein…YOU JERK!" she screamed as she pushed him away from her and collapsed on the bench again.

_Shit…nice going,_ Stein yelled at himself as Marie started sobbing into her hands. "Listen, Marie," Stein began.

"No. Not if you're going to be an inconsiderate _asshole_." Marie said, putting emphasis on asshole.

"Okay, I won't. I'm sorry about what I said, I take it back completely, but Marie; you don't need to dress sexily or act a certain way to get a husband. Also, you don't have to search for one in multiple places. If he's the one, he'll come to you. If you're going to find your soul mate, he'll most likely be where you least expect it."

Marie sniffled. "Like in my closet?" she joked, causing both adults to laugh.

"No, I mean like right under your nose." Stein smiled. He then fished around in his giant, stitched-on pocket and pulled out a little black box. He then got down on one knee.

"Marie Mjolnir, I've loved you since high school, and haven't stopped since then. You were the only woman I ever really loved, and you were my favorite partner," Stein grinned, "but that's mostly because Spirit is an incompetent imbecile. Marie, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. I need you in my life. Will you marry me?"

Marie's face was as white as Stein's lab coat. She felt immobile, like she was frozen solid. It didn't take long to form the words, "YES, ABSOLUTELY STEIN! I LOVE YOU TOO!" though. Marie gained her ability to move back and caught Stein in a crushing embrace.

Stein slid the diamond ring on Marie's ring finger, then looked back into her glowing face and sighed a happy sigh. "What am I going to do with you, Marie…" Stein said with a smirk.

"This!" Marie giggled as she kissed him on the lips, right there in the middle of the park. Little did they know, many DWMA students were watching them the whole time.

After they pulled apart, Stein smiled, truly happy for once. This felt even better than when they had defeated the Kishin once and for all. This was _his_ personal accomplishment.

"Let's go home, Marie."

The said weapon paused, obviously pondering something deep.

"What is it?" Stein asked with a laugh. "Having second thoughts already?"

Marie's eye widened. "If you had the ring in your pocket, then you had this all planned!" she exclaimed with realization. "How long have you been planning to propose to me, Stein?"

Stein's expression fell. He had been caught off guard. He didn't even think about if Marie realized it was planned; he had just figured she'd be so happy, she'd overlook it. _Damn…_

Spirit approached the two adults in a very happy mood. He was most likely slap drunk, or he just got laid. Probably both. "Hiya Stein! Hiiiii Marie!" the death scythe greeted them both cordially, almost falling over in the process.

"Hey, Spirit," Marie inquired, "do_ you_ know how long Stein's been planning to propose to me?"

Spirit's jaw dramatically dropped. "HE DID IT? Wow, Stein, m'boy, great goin'!" Spirit drunkenly laughed and slapped Stein on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, it was Stein's turn to be frozen in shock. His fiancé was asking his drunken idiot of a best friend a very personal question. Who knows the shit that will come out of Spirit's mouth when he's drunk.

"OOOHHH, Stein here has b-been planning this for a while," Spirit slurred. "P-precisely since after we beat the Kishin. He j-just never had the balls to actually d-do it! HAHAHAHA!" Spirit clutched his sides like he'd said the funniest thing ever.

Stein's soul wavelength was full of killing intent, and Marie sensed this. "Is that true, Stein?" she asked, giving him a super-cute pouty face.

Stein blushed- a not very common occurrence with him. "Uh, yeah. Now let's get home so I can plan a way to kill Spirit," Stein said with a sheepish grin.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Well, didja like it? I love the pairing MarieXStein, so I was happy with it :3 Please, please, please review! Reviews are love! Oh, and those random DWMA students making out? They can be whoever you want them to be ;)**


End file.
